All I Want for Christmas is You
by Yukishiro Madoka
Summary: [AU] [Oneshot] All I want for Christmas is you, but no matter how many Christmases I wait for, I know that you'll never be mine. [SasuHina]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N. I wanted to make a Christmas fanfic for each pairing that I like (in Naruto.) So far, I've finished one for SasuHina. Sadly, it's more angst than romance. x.x

I don't know anything about orphanages, so please don't flame me for being ignorant...­­_-shifty eyes- _And I'm not sure if Japanese people believe in Santa Claus, lol..._-shifty eyes again- _

Okay, please don't sue me for making Sasuke OOC...­_-fidgets uncomfortably- _I tried my best to make him IC, but I guess it didn't work out..._-shifty eyes- _

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this rather short and corny one-shot! Don't forget to review! And Merry Christmas (Eve?) to everyone! (:

**xXxXxXx**

He must have wasted at least five sheets of paper already. The first time, he had started the letter with what he believed was a childish saluatation. In annoyance, he had crumpled up the sheet of paper and tossed it away. The second time, there were so many ink smudges that he immediately threw it away in disgust. The third time, he had forgotten to write the name of who he was addressing the letter to. The fourth time, a rather loud yawn had startled him, causing him to accidently leave a long mark of ink through several words. The fifth time, he was so angry about the previous incident that he pressed the tip of his pen too deeply and tore a small hole through the sheet of paper.

With a frustrated growl, he crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it into the wastebasket, not noticing that the wad of paper hit the rim of the wastebasket and bounced to the floor with a _plop. _He took out another piece of paper and took in a deep breath. Finally, he pressed the tip of his pen into the paper and began to write.

**Santa, **

**Everyone says that if I'm a "nice" kid and I ask you to give me something, you'll give it to me. I seriously doubt that, yet here I am, struggling to keep my eyes open at 6 in the morning and having wasted at least five sheets of paper already in an attempt to write a letter to you. It's not that I'm a "naughty" kid - at least, I don't _think _I am. And there's this feeling I have that you aren't even real. **

**So why, you ask, am I writing this letter to you, when I don't even believe you're real? Well...I don't really know myself. It seems as if there is this spark of hope inside my heart - hope that you ARE real and you CAN give me what I want. I'm such a pathetic fool, aren't I? **

**I guess I shall start by telling you about myself. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am 8 years old. My parents died a year ago and since my older brother left my family a long time ago and no one knows where he is, I was forced to go to an orphanage because I had no other living relatives. I hate my older brother for leaving my family and me. It's because of him that my mom cried a lot. My dad didn't cry, but I could tell he hurt as much as my mom did. Worst of all, _I _hurt, too. I hate him for hurting us. I bet he doesn't even care.**

**Being at this orphanage isn't so bad. The lady who runs the place is nice, but sometimes, she's cranky. Just a minute ago, she yelled at me for wasting so much paper and demanded to know why I was up so early. She ordered me to go back to sleep. I pretended to go back to sleep, and when I heard her leave, I got up again. I don't care if I'm wasting paper and sleep- it's for a good cause. **

**She always tells me that I'm lucky I'm part of the Uchiha family. Otherwise, she wouldn't be this kind towards me. I understand what she means. She treats me a lot better than she does the other orphans - just because I'm an Uchiha. **

**So, you see, it makes me angry and sad to know that she doesn't love me for me - she's only afraid of my status. NOBODY loves me for me. **

**I miss my mom and dad a lot. I wish they were alive. But that's not what I want from you, Santa...because it's obvious you can't bring back my parents. That's pretty stupid, though. Everyone says you can give anyone ANYTHING they want. But you can't bring back my parents, can you? So, to make up for that, can you give me something just as precious? **

**Lots of people tell me I should stop pushing others away, and they always tell me that I wouldn't know what true feelings are if they ran up to me and slapped me in the face. **

**To tell you the truth, it hurts when they tell me that. They don't understand me at all. But I try to ignore them. I DO know what real love is - because I'm in it now. **

**You see, Santa, there's this girl I know named Hyuuga Hinata. She's an orphan, too. From what I heard, her mom died a long time ago and her dad abandoned her. But the weird thing is - she's not as cold-hearted and distrusting as I am. I guess I admire that about her. She's always smiling. **

**Truth is, I love everything about Hinata - the way she blushes and looks down at her feet, the way her big lavendar eyes sparkle when she laughs, the way her blue hair swishes in the air when she moves, the way she cocks her head and smiles...**

**But you know what, Santa? Hinata doesn't see me the way I see her. Actually, she doesn't see me at all. She's in love with someone else. I can't write out his name. I know that if I do, I'll crumple up this piece of paper and throw it at his head. If I do just that, I know for sure Hinata will think badly of me if she should find out. **

**It's kind of ironic, don't you think, Santa? Go ahead - laugh all you want. I give you the right to laugh because I know that it IS stupid that out of all the girls that adore me, I care about the one that doesn't even know I exist. It's so ironic I want to laugh - and it's so sad I feel like crying. But of course, I'm a boy. Boys don't cry, obviously. **

**Anyways, I've wasted enough ink and paper on you, Santa. Now I'm going to get straight to the point. Santa...this Christmas, all I want for Christmas is Hinata. Okay, you can stop laughing now because I'm absolutely serious. All I want for Christmas is Hyuuga Hinata. **

**If you're real and have bothered to read this whole thing, I beg you - please, just this one Christmas, give me something I truly want - no, something I truly _need. _This is important, Santa - otherwise, I wouldn't be _begging _nor even bothering to waste this much paper and ink. **

**It's impossible, I know. As long as she's still in love with _him_, I don't have a chance. But please - can you at least _try? _Hinata is all I want, Santa. Is she too much to ask? **

**I know I'm selfish, Santa, and I hope you don't think of this as "naughty." But please...let me be selfish just this one. Please...let me have just this one Christmas wish. **

**Uchiha Sasuke**

For some reason, he felt no triumph. As he read it over silently to himself, a mixture of shame and self anger surged through his heart.

_I'm such a fool. _

A drop of water sank through the sheet of paper, leaving behind a large, wet stain. Screaming without words, he ripped up the letter into little pieces and, without any hesitance or much thought, threw them into the hearth. He watched the flames burn the ripped letter to ashes, a mixture of triumph and relief settling in his heart.

But the sadness stayed. It has always been there...and always would be. He hung his head and buried his face in his palms.

And Uchiha Sasuke cried.

_**"All I want for Christmas is you, but no matter how many Christmases I wait for, I know that you'll never be mine." **_


End file.
